Ron and Hermione
by Bi-Diva-Molly
Summary: Ron likes Hermione...and....is dedicated to Addy!!!! WOOHOOO! I always dedicate!!! Love, Molly
1. Chapter 1

Ron and Hermione...  
  
A/N: I don't know if this will be a hit...but um, ya... Ron and Hermione are a cute couple. I think they are. But jsut to let you know, Fred is MINE!!  
  
Hermione walked in the common room and sat at her usual table with all her books and began doing the homework she asked from all her teachers. Ron was walking with Harry and they came in after she did.  
  
'Well, when will practices start?' Ron asked and then spotted Hermione.  
  
'Um, Next week-' Harry paused and whipsered in his ear, 'Just ask her out.'  
  
Ron turned on him, 'Shut up Harry!' Harry grinned and shruged.  
  
'I have to go.'  
  
'Where?'  
  
'I have a study date,' Harry grinned and turned a hint of pink.  
  
'With who?' Ron glared at Harry.  
  
Harry got really quite and red, 'Your sister...' and before Ron could say a word, Harry ran out of the common room and straight for the library.  
  
'Ron,' Hermione smiled at him.  
  
'Hermione,' Ron said sort of dreamy then he cleared his voice.  
  
'Come, sit with me,' she pushed her books out of the way.  
  
Ron nervously walked over to her. He sat in the chair next to her and set his stuff on the table as well.  
  
'Finsih the Charms report?' Hermione asked.  
  
'No, haven't even picked a topic.' Ron took out what he had, 'What did you do?'  
  
'The Forgetful Charm. You should do the Reparing Charm, simple and easy.' Hermione grinned.  
  
'Alright,' Ron was speaking quite. He noticed that he was watching her and he stoped and started on his work.  
  
'Almost done?' Hermione looked over his shoulder and his work which was very good, 'Wow,' she began reading, ''The Reparing Charm is used to changed one damaged thing back to its origal state...' She looked at him, she was still about 3 inches away from his face, 'Very good, Ron, I'm impressed.'  
  
'Thanks,' was all that Ron could manage.  
  
'Sure, anytime.' Hermione bite her bottom lip and kissed him cheek, 'G'Night!' She ran up the stairs.   
  
Ron smiled out of the corner of his mouth and turned a lovely shade of red, like a coke can or a apple. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ron and Hermione...Part 2  
  
A/N: Well, seems people like Ron and Hermione. Anyway, I think I could make a nother chapter or two. Anyways...on with the show...  
  
'Ron,' Lavendar was waving a hand franticly in frount of his face, 'Ron? You there?' She taped his head with her finger.  
  
'Oh, Lavendar, sorry, just thinking,'  
  
'Oh, ron, just ask her out already!'  
  
'Be Quite, Lavendar!" Ron glared at her and packed up his books.   
  
*THE NEXT DAY IN POTIONS*  
  
"I think we should add powdered eel eyes," Ron looked at Hermione.  
  
"No, eel eggs, not eyes." Hermione add the powdered eyes and looked at Ron, "there, red, see?"  
  
"Weasley, Granger, lets look at your potion," Snape's greasy voice said and he peered over their shoulder, blinked and got a nasty look on his face, "Very Good."  
  
Hermione got embarresed and grinned at Ron, who turned red. He bit his bottom lip and grinned out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"You too can give each other goggly eyes later, right now it is class time, 10 points from Gryffindor!" Snape walked to his desk happy with himself.  
  
Hermione looked down at her list and checked off the eel eyes and put her name and Ron's name on it. The bell rang and they put up their things and walked out of the classroom.   
  
"Can you believe him, he was acting like we were snogging in class or something."  
  
"Calm down, Ron," Hermione was blushing.  
  
"Well, you should have just snogged," Ginny was behind them and grinning.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron glared.  
  
"Oh, come now, big brother, you know you wanted to. You rejected Alison Russell for a more 'intelectual' mind."  
  
"GINNY!" Ron was bright red from embarassment.   
  
"Ok, ok, fine, Harry lets go?" Ginny grinned.   
  
"Alright," Harry grinned, "You just like Fred and George, you know that?" Ginny nodded.  
  
Hermione was very quite through that whole thing. "Ron," Ron turned to her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ron, do you like me?" 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took long, I kinda wrote it then deleted it about oh 5 or 6 times then forgot about it.but its ok know.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione had just asked him if he liked her and he was speachless, "Ron?" Hermione was getting upset.  
  
Ron's lip quivered like he was going to talk but shut his mouth instead, he wanted to yell yes and kiss her but he couldn't.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, I hate you!" She turned and ran away to the one place that she always went, the library.  
  
Ron stayed frozen until she left and then he got up, angry with himself and took a walk.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Harry sat down next to her at a table, "Whats wrong? You look upset."  
  
"I am! At your friend!" Hermione turned back to her book and turned a page roughly.  
  
"What did he do this time?"  
  
"Harry!" She cried, "I really like him, and I asked him if he liked me and he looked at me like I was crazy, am I really crazy? Am I crazy to think that he would ever like me?" Hermione closed her book.  
  
"Hermione, your beautiful, smart, witty, your a really great person, and Ron is stupid if he thinks he can find any better." Harry hugged Hermione which made her feel better.  
  
"Thanks Harry," she gently kissed his cheak and got up, "I think I'll go to dinner." She got up and so did Harry.  
  
"Me, too." Harry and Hermione walked to dinner but didn't see Ron there.  
  
"Students, The Halloween Ball we have changed from just a regular old Ball to a Costume Ball, come in your favorite costumes and the couple with the best costume will recive 30 house points each..."  
  
"Hey Hermione," Seamus said and sat across from her.  
  
"Hey Seamus, how are you?"  
  
"Good, Good, you?"  
  
"Fine, I guess, Ron just got me alittle upset," Hermione smiled weakly at him.  
  
"Well, would you like to go to the Ball with me?" Seamus was turning slightly pink and Ron walked in.  
  
Hermione noticed him and looked back at Seamus, "Sure, I'd love to go to the Ball with you." She leaned across the table and kissed his check. Ron sat down next to Seamus and looked at Hermione. Seamus smiled.  
  
"Thank Hermione, we can talk about our costumes later." Seamus smiled and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Ok." Hermione looked at Harry who gave her a disapproving look and she just shrugged him off... 


End file.
